Admirer
by sLL
Summary: Mitsui has an admirer... but will she get to tell him? Please R&R...
1. Chapter 1: Oro?

Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk and its characters…. However I do own all the verses in italics…

**Author's note: **Just read it…. ^.^

**Admirer**

by: sLL

(Class 1.6, Shohoku High)

            Ishiiro Mai tightened her hold on the letter. Her heart raced madly. Should I go through this? What if he suddenly enters…? What if he knows? She stood in the doorway of his class. His bag was just one meter away…

//But isn't that the point?// a little voice in her head nagged.

True…she mused. She'd a major crush on him ever since she first saw him. How was he ever going to know if she never said anything? But still… what if he thinks it's crappy and hates me? That'd still be ok, but his big mouth would probably spread it to the entire school… Aargh!!

Dammit! Why do I have to like an egoistic bigmouth!? Why not someone like Kogure?

            //Ask yourself. You know you have a demented brain.// the little voice in her head taunted her.

            Go away little voice, you're not helping me! she screamed mentally. She looked at her watch. The little hand was ticking away steadily. One tick. Two tick. Three tick. Four tick. She tore her eyes away from the watch and concentrated on the bag. Beads of perspiration appeared on her forehead. Come on, someone, anyone! Help me decide! Let him know now… or later?

            //Chicken, just put it in his bag already, will ya?// the little voice contributed.

            Teme little voice, you think it's so simple? YOU try it if you're so smart! Mai clenched her fists in frustration.

            //I'm not the idiot with the crush on that baka// a little laugh followed the little voice.

            Urusei! He's not a baka… AND what if he hates me? I signed my name…

            //Dumbass. Why not send a secret admirer letter? Of course he doesn't know who you are. You're not that pretty AND you're a nerd// She could practically hear an evil little cackle too.

            But… I'm sure he gets plenty of those. I want him to notice me, not just throw it away… I'm NOT a nerd! Just because I hate shopping and prefer reading to going out and study five hours a day… okay, okay, I just have too much free time on my hands! How can you be so sure he won't know who I am? We've been in the same class since junior high…

            //Too much free time, huh? Face it, you're so quiet. Do you think a popular guy like him would notice you? And if he did and asked you to go out, what would you wear, huh? When was the last time you went shopping? Kindergarten?//

            Urusei baka no little voice! I went shopping at the… well Mum took me shopping last year when…Uh…whatever! I'll go shopping this weekend! Just wait and see! And…

            Suddenly, footsteps sounded along the corridor. "Ah, Mai-chan! What are you doing here?" Kogure had a warm smile pasted on his face as always.

            "Uh… I forgot something," Mai smiled, automatically using her fingers to cover the name on the letter.  She grinned widely, flashing her pink braces at Kogure. "And what are YOU doing here?"  
  


            "Ah, Mitsui-kun asked me to get his bag for him since he wanted to stay late and talk to Anzai-sensei. He really adores that guy." Kogure laughed, picking up the bag and swinging it over his shoulder. He started blabbering cheerfully, striking up a conversation. Mai tuned him out.

            I wish I could be in Anzai-sensei's shoes now… she thought enviously. Hisashi Mitsui… the name echoed through her head. Like a ripple in a calm pool of water, mixing her thoughts up and confusing her. Why did she have to like him? Her thoughts wandered away as visions of Mitsui filled her head.

            "…would you?" Kogure looked at Mai expectantly.

            "Aa…" she grunted, not really listening to what Kogure was saying. Hisashi-kun is so kawaii…

            "Really? Sugoi! He'll pick you up at eight tomorrow… at your house… is that okay?"

            "Aa…" she grunted again. Then she realised Kogure was grinning triumphantly, walking out of the classroom.

            Her visions of Mitsui danced out of her head as she snapped back to reality. She looked down at the letter in her hand. Then she looked at Kogure's retreating back. She remembered his triumphant grin.

            "Oro?"

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

sLL: Mitsui! Mitsui! You're mine! *grabs Mitsui*

Mai: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't touch him!  *pushes sLL away*

sLL: Be a good girl and give him back to me… or else I'll make him hate you!  
  
Mai: *big sad puppy dog eyes* You wouldn't, would you? And who's picking me up by the way?  
  
sLL: I'm cruel….. Nyahahahahahaha! That's a secret *sticks out her tongue*

Mai: Aww… don't be so mean….

sLL: *runs away cackling*

Mai: Hey, you aren't my little voice, are you?  
  


silence

Mai: Uhh…

Everyone staring at Mai

Mai: Oro?

.~.~.~.~.~.


	2. Chapter 2: Of Shopping and of Pastries

Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk and its characters…. However I do own all the verses in italics… (btw that comes later ^^)

**Author's note: **Arigato everyone who reviewed! I'm so honoured *wipes tears from eyes* ^.^ And mainime, I really, really, really love your fics ^.^ Keep updating! Anyway…. Here's the next chapter!  
  


**Admirer**

By: sLL

(The next day, after school)

            Mai stood at the entrance of the shopping centre. She wiped her sweaty palms on her faded old shorts. She felt very underdressed. _Whoa… does every girl have to wear spaghetti straps or tube tops?_ Two nine-year old girls walked past her. Spaghetti straps again. They even had makeup on. She swallowed nervously.

//Chicken! I told you you're a nerd! Even those nine-year olds dress better than you...// the little voice in her head appeared out of nowhere.

            _Shaddup… I'm going shopping now ok? _Mai shut the little voice out completely. Taking a deep breath, she walked into the first shop she saw.

            "A-ano… do you have any clothes that would suit me?" she asked the salesgirl there. To her surprise, the salesgirl just stared at her as if she was crazy. _What a rude salesgirl… _She waited. One second. Two seconds. Three seconds.

            "Oro?"  
            

            The 'salesgirl' pointed at the shelf next to them. Mai looked at her in bewilderment for a moment and looked in the direction of the shelf. Uh-oh. Every kind of pastry in the food kingdom had to be there sitting on the shelf comfortably and invitingly. Mai's cheeks flushed in embarrassment. _Arhh! How could I make that mistake!? _"Uh… Gomena-"

            _Grrooowwwwwwlllll…RrruuuuMMBLLEEE!!!!!!_

Mai stared at her tummy in horror. Of all times... From the corner of her eye, she saw the salesgirl trying her best not to howl with laughter.

            Mai ran out of the shop and the shopping complex as fast as her legs could carry her, her face turning bright red with embarrassment. She sat beside the water fountain outside the complex, her head in her hands dejectedly. She took off her thick-framed glasses and rubbed her eyes.

            //Told ya you were a nerd… What normal person would ask for clothes in a BAKERY!?// the little voice whispered and started laughing hysterically AND loudly.

            "Shaddup NOW or you're DEAD!" Mai suddenly stood up and shouted. Around her, people turned and stared. "What are ya'll looking at?" she snapped, almost dropping her spectacles.

            //Ah, that's more like it, girl! Being a little gangsterish would attract your Micchy more than being the nerd you are// the voice commented dryly.

            "T-t…" Mai sputtered in fury at the little voice's daringness.

            Suddenly, someone yanked her scrunchie out of her hair. Her hair cascaded down from its previously tight bun, falling in chestnut brown waves around her face. Her eyes bulged in surprise.

            "Maa, maa!" the scrunchie stealer laughed, holding his hands in front of him as she turned around with a look of utmost fury on her face. Upon seeing who it was, her mouth hung open slightly.

            _Am I dreaming? Kami sama… did you finally answer my prayers?_ _Tell me… is that really Mitsui Hisashi, the MVP, the guy of my dreams standing right  in front of me!?_ He dangled her scrunchie in front of her, a teasing look in his eyes as if he was daring her to come get it. _Kawaii! _She screamed mentally. She resisted the urge to let her chibi self control her and turn her eyes into little hearts. _Act cool,_ she reminded herself.

            //As if you know how to do that//

            _SHADDUP!_

            Mai made a grab for the scrunchie. _Swoosh. _Her hand grabbed a fistful of air. Mitsui stood there, laughing at her. She tried again. Grab. _Swoosh. _Grab. _Swoosh._ Grab. _Swoosh._ Grab. _Swoosh._ Grab. _Swoosh._ Grab. _Swoosh._ Grab. _Swoosh._ Grab. _Swoosh._ Grab. _Swoosh._ Grab. _Swoosh._ Grab. _Swoosh._ Grab. _Swoosh._ Grab. _Swoosh._

Panting, Mai gave up. "Onegai, give me back my scrunchie?" she made her cutest expression, looking into Mitsui's eyes for the first time in her life. _Oh. My. God. _Mai found herself staring into twinkling orbs of the deepest shades of blue, many mixed, concealed emotions swirling in their deepest depths. _It's like the deep blue sea… the waves, some small, some big, some hidden… they're his feelings…_Mai caught her breath. Her heart rate doubled.

            "Try one more time," Mitsui smiled at her. He held the scrunchie up high, as high as his arm could go. As his frame towered over Mai by about a foot already, she knew she couldn't get it. But looking into his twinkling, dark blue eyes, she couldn't refuse anything he asked. She bent her knees and mustered all her strength into her jump.

            _Thud! _Mai landed on the ground ungracefully after her much-much-higher-than-normal jump, still failing to get her scrunchie. Her foot slipped and her body tilted precariously over to the front. She could feel herself falling. _HELP! I can't embarrass myself in front of Mitsui! Kami-sama, anyone, help!_

One foot from the ground, a miracle happened. Two strong hands grasped her arms and pulled her to her feet. Those deep blue eyes looked at her again. His handsome face was etched with worry. "Daijobu ka?"

            "D-daijobu," she stammered, dazed. His hands left her arms and the look of worry on his face was replaced with a grin once more. He gently put her scrunchie back into her hand.

"Nice to meet you, gotta go now, Ja ne!"

"Ja ne…" Mai smiled at him, feeling happier than she'd ever felt in her entire life. She turned around and started to walk away.

Suddenly, a loud, shrill, high-pitched voice sounded through the crowd.

"Micchan, don't tell me you were,like, flirting with that fat nerd?" it whined.

Mai's smile left her face immediately. She turned towards to the sound of the voice. A pang of hurt pierced through her heart. An utterly gorgeous and equally air headed bimbo clung on to Mitsui's arm like it was her only way left to live.

"Ah, I wasn't flirting. She's a nerd? She's kinda cute though, never seen her before," Mitsui's voice replied, lifting Mai's spirits.

"Aah, Micchan, don't say that! You know I'm, like, a million times cuter, riiiiight? Besides, she's FAT!" the bimbo batted her long eyelashes at Mitsui.

Mai narrowed her eyes. _She's so irritating, can't Mitsui see that? Fat, huh? I'll show them! _Mai put her glasses back on and went home, a plan forming in her mind.

~.~.~.

sLL: *runs around the room screaming and laughing hysterically* Nyahaha! No date this chapter! ^.^

Mai: Come on, I don't even know! WhYY does SHE have to be there!?

Bimbo: And so, like, Micchan is so cute and, like..huh? Why am I here?

Mai: *kicks the Bimbo into outer outer outer space, cackling evilly* Ahh… that feels so good!

sLL: Hehe…. You won't feel so good later…. ^.^ Nyahahahaha! *walks off singing 'Ore wa tensai..'

Mai: Noooo! Don't torture me! What are you gonna do? Tell me! Come on, onegai? 

sLL: *whistles nonchalantly, putting hands in pockets*

Mai: Ahh… do I really have to end the story the same way everytime?

sLL: *nods sagely*

Mai: Alright….. then here goes…

sLL: *looks at Mai expectantly*

Mai: Oro? 

~.~.~.

^.^


	3. Chapter 3: Of Shopping and of Lingerie

Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk and its characters…. However I do own all the verses in italics… (btw that comes later ^^)

****

Author's note: Ehehe... let me explain how I named the main character... There's this comic titled 'Juara Bola Keranjang'(Basketball Champion) translated from Japanese. My friend lent it to me the other day and I was hooked! But unfortunately I couldn't find the book so I couldn't buy it =( Anyway the most memorable character from there was probably Mai Moritaka... she was kinda like the main character and had a cute relationship with this guy from the guy's basketball team ^^ Her surname Ishiiro... I don't really know where that came from but it probably came from my favourite character from the same comic, Ishii ^.^ 

  
Mainime: Really? Hehe.... I guess I am =P I was a nerd too last time...

Nelly: Sorry for updating late, I was banned from the comp by my mom until weekends ^^

By the way... sorry if Mai is being portrayed as really really really really nerdy but... I need to do that to prove a point... you'll see later in the story! ^.^ Anyway.... *puts on best announcer voice* Ladies and gentlemen... I am proud to present... Chapter Three!

****

Admirer

By: sLL

"NANI---!" Mai yelled through the phone receiver. She clenched her fists. He was SO gonna die for this.

"A-ano... I thought I told you about it already yesterday? You agreed, remember?" Kogure stammered nervously.

"Well, I wasn't listening! Are you crazy!? How can you expect me to go out on a DATE with a guy I barely know? And besides, I don't have any clothes for the occasion!" Mai's voice shook with frustration.

"But... Akagi-sempai's a really nice guy once you get to know him... The clothes don't matter as long as you look decent... Onegai, Mai-chan? He'd be humiliated if he turned up at the party without a date..."

"Well, look at me! I'm fat, ugly and stupid with braces to match! Not only that, I'm really tired right now so I'll be cranky too! And to most 'popular' people who are obviously going to the party, I'm considered a nerd so wouldn't he be even more humiliated if he turned up with me? Don't try to deny even one word of it, CAUSE IT'S TRUE!!" Mai screamed the last three words into the receiver so loud that she heard a small pop. Silence on the other end. Total silence. Unnatural silence. "Hello?" she called. No answer. _Uh-oh... _the line was dead. Sweatdrop Mai hung up the phone and jumped onto the couch with a large 'BOING!'

__

Well, it isn't really my fault anyway... HE set me up without my knowing and...

//Without your knowing? Ahem... who was dreaming hentai visions of Mitsui at that time?//

__

I do NOT think hentai thoughts! I am NOT hentai! Urusei! Can't you leave me alone in peace?

//Nope, it's my duty to remind you of the major and minor details of your PERSONAL life. And I know EVERYTHING about you...Nyahahaha!// the little voice taunted.

Ignore. Ignore. Don't let the baka get on my nerves. Ignore. IGNORE!!!! And back to the problem... Ahh, forget it... I'm not going and that's it... Kogure'll have to find a better replacement. 

//You want to go, don't you? Micchy will be there! Nyahahaha... you wanna see him, right? ~Ore wa tensai~!//

__

IGNORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wait... Micchan will be there? Really? How do you know?

A faint whistling sound which sounded suspiciously like the tune of Sakuragi's Tensai Song floated into Mai's head.

__

Baka no Little VOICE! ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW BEFORE I GET MAD!

//Ignore.// a cackle resounded.

__

...Go...or not? go... or not? Go... or not? go... or not? Micchy... but he'll be with some other girl.... but two whole hours in the same room as Micchy...

//sweatdropWhat a loser...//

__

Teme little voice, what did you say!?

//Loser.//

__

Baka no little voice—

//Ask Kogure to take you shopping.//

__

Huh? Are you crazy!?

//You want to impress Mitsui, don't you?//

__

Of course I do... Mi-chan...*gets all starry eyed_*_

//Then call Kogure now.//

__

But... go shopping with a guy!?

//He's a guy. He'll know what guys like, right? Including M-I-C-C-H-Y...//

__

You know what? For once you're actually smart, baka no little voice! Arigato

//...do'ahou//

Mai ignored the last comment and ran up the stairs to her room. She fished around in her drawer for her unused handphone and switched it on. _Please let the pin be right, please let the pin be right..._ _4...6...5...3... _The handphone flickered on displaying the welcome logo. _Yeah!_

Mai stared at her phone blankly. _Uh-oh... What is Kogure's number?_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kogure lay down on his bed, wriggling in comfortably. He pulled a blanket over his body and reflected back on what had happened earlier. _Hmm... that was wierd... Mai didn't seem like the type to snub people... Why won't she be Akagi's date just for a day? It's just Mitsui's party..._

"Oi Kogure!" a voice that could rival a bullhorn sounded from below. Grumbling mentally, he opened his window and looked down below. To his surprise, he saw Mai standing there wearing the ugliest outfit he had ever seen. A hideous, large, vomitty green sweater over baggy shorts so old and wrinkled that it seemed that it could fall apart any minute. Hiding a grimace, he ran downstairs and opened the door. "Hey, come in... what's up?" he greeted her with a smile.

"Go shopping with me!"

"Oro?" _Did I hear right?_

"Go shopping with me, take me shopping, whatever! You DO want me to be Akagi's date tonight, don't you?"

__

Ok... my ears aren't malfunctioning. Whoa...

"Okay, just give me a minute and I'll be ready!" Kogure ran up to his room to change.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

(On the way back from the shopping mall)

"Yare, yare! What were you thinking!?" Kogure laughed.

"How was I supposed to know? I've never been shopping before!" Mai laughed, remembering what had happened.

**Flashback**

Mai held up a small article of clothing. _Hmm... what is this for? _She surveyed it from all angles, holding it up to the light one way or the other. _I haven't seen this before... What is this satiny, translucent pink lace hanging on to a thick pink string?_ She held two different ends and pulled on them. _Not stretchable too... _She looked all around her. Clothes everywhere. Yup, this was definitely a clothes shop. _So what is this damn thing!?_ She looked at Kogure who was sifting through racks the other side of the store. Luckily he was focused when doing things. _These fashion designers sure keep on inventing new things... I must think like them._ She noticed the salesman looking at her wierdly. _Now's the time to act cool..._

Mai examined it again. An idea crossed her mind. _Transparent pink lace... and so small too... I got it!! _Mai looked around her. No one else around except Kogure and a salesman. She stood in front of a full-length mirror and pulled it over her head. _A new type of scarf hat! _She surveyed herself in the mirror. Then she turned left and right like she was modelling or something. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the salesman trying not to laugh. _What's so funny? Hmm... this hat is really wierd... but still... what if it's in fashion now? Maybe Micchy likes it? I must ask Kogure's opinion... _"Kogure-kun!"

Kogure turned around at the sound of her voice. Immediately, a look of horror flashed over his face. He ran over to her with lightning speed and tore the item off her head. "What are you doing!?" he whispered to her in horror.

From the corner of her eye, Mai could see the salesman running to the Staff Only room. The sound of hysterical laughing floated out of the room. Both Mai and Kogure turned and sweatdropped. Mai turned to Kogure. "Wasn't that a really wierd hat?" she asked, pointing to the lacy material in Kogure's hands.

To Mai's surprise, Kogure turned bright red and started to sputter, looking at the cloth in his hands. "Daijobu, Kogure-kun?" she asked worriedly.

Just then, the manager came into the shop. When he saw Kogure sputtering with the item still in his hands, he ran over to them frantically, his face red, waving his hands in the air. "Be careful with that! It's our most expensive designer G-string!"

Mai cocked her head to one side. "What's a G-string?"

**End of Flashback**

Mai swung the bags she was carrying merrily. _I must go shopping with Kogure more often! It's much better than trying to go alone!_

They stopped in front of Mai's house. Kogure handed the extra bags he had helped her carry over to her. Mai started to walk in but turned around on her first step.

"Thanks for helping me shop, Kogure! See you tonight!"

"Aa.. you're welcome, but don't embarrass me next time! Ja ne!" Kogure smiled, his cheeks turning red again at the memory. Much as he hated to admit it, he had actually liked the feel of holding the G-string.Hentai!

Mai walked into her house. She looked at the clock. 5.00. Three more hours. Just enough time for a tub of ice-cream. She ran to the fridge and took out a tub of Swensen's vanilla ice-cream. Grabbing a spoon, she greedily started wolfing down bites.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

sLL: *laughs sadistically* Nyahahaha! No date this chapter either!

Mai: Oh well, at least I'll be dazzling, right? Mitsui will like me at the party, right?

sLL: *sticks tongue out* Not gonna tell ya, not gonna tell ya, ne ne ne ne ne!

Mai: Meanie

Mitsui: Who's a meanie?

Mai: *gets starry-eyed* Oh Micchy!!

sLL: *holds knife threateningly behind Mitsui* *mouths 'Who's a meanie?'*

Mai: *whispers 'Nobody!'* Micchy! I love you!

sLL: *appears in front of Mitsui with the knife, doing a kung-fu dance* ~~Ore wa tensai!~~

Mitsui: Oro?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

^.^


	4. Chapter 4: Mitsui's Party

Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk and its characters… ^.^

**Author's note: **LOL actually I didn't really know what G-String was either… I had to do a little research for that ^.^ And let me tell you…. It WASN'T like what I expected! LOL I expected it to be like what sumo-wrestlers wear, minus the two flappy thingies! =P Thanks to all readers and especially reviewers! ^.^

Tensaispira : heyy….. u from Malaysia too? Uhh…. how do I order it? LOL I'm hopeless when it comes to this kinda stuff ^.^ It's something like Slam Dunk except that it features a guy AND girl team ^.^ LOL! HOW did you find out!? Btw…. Thanks for actually bothering to read my fic and review a second time!

Mainime : *kneels down and looks up to heaven in joy* LOL! Thanks for keeping up with my story and glad you enjoyed it! And thanks for bothering to review ^.^ 

Nellie : You live in Taiwan? LOL cool! Don't worry bout that… thanks for the review anyway!  
  


LOL…. Don't know how many times I said thanks for the reviews altogether in the story… but I really, truly am very incredibly grateful! ^.^ Not many people who don't write know how much it means to a writer that people actually read and appreciate their story! LOL anyway thanks for the nth time, reviewers cause if ya'll weren't around, I'd probably leave the story hanging and never update it ^.^ So…… here's the next chappie! Enjoy! ^.^

Admirer 

By: sLL

            Akagi walked slowly up to Mai's front door, clutching a bouquet of roses in his right hand. He hadn't wanted to go through with the flowers but Haruko had insisted on it looking at him with large, pleading eyes, so… He cleared his throat nervously before pushing the round doorbell with a mini-sticker with a face on it which looked suspiciously familiar… though he couldn't place it. He made a mental checklist of everything he needed… Suit-check. Car-check. Flowers-check. Girl-…well, she was gonna come out soon enough. Akagi looked down at his shoes and fidgeted uncomfortably.__

            Hmm…so let's see…Kogure said she's really nice though she doesn't have many friends… and she's in Mitsui's class…? I don't really know many girls in that egoistic baka's class… but I'm sure it's fine… Kogure said she's really nice…Personality is always what matters, right? Still…I wonder how she looks like…She should be really cute and innocent, the way Kogure described her…Long hair or short hair though? Argh… that shouldn't matter… Now will she like me? Do I really look like a Gorilla like that egoistic baka calls me? Grr…how  dare that baka call me that… He really gets on my nerves!  If only I could get my hands on him, I'd--

            "Hee-llo, Akagi-san?" A blurry hand waved furiously in front of his eyes. Blushing furiously, he realized he had been so engrossed in his thoughts that he hadn't realized that the door had opened and his date was standing in front of him right now.

            "Uh..hi….err..Ishiiro-san..Aa…these are for you," Akagi stammered stupidly, then thrust his left fist with the flowers out towards her. Akagi lifted up his head. Taking in the sight in front of him, his jaw dropped open slightly. _THIS girl!? People say she's really nerdy AND an introvert… PLUS she's fat… no wonder too, she's always eating and never exercising! How am I supposed to face everyone at the party with a NERD!? Kami-sama… you've gotta be kidding me… _Akagi looked skywards. No answer there. He started to panic. _Shimatta… that egoistic baka is gonna torture me forever… Kogure…you're DEAD!_

Akagi shook his head slightly, trying to clear his mind of those negative thoughts. _Wait a minute… looks don't matter right? Since when do you care what that egoistic baka thinks anyway… _Akagi looked her up and down as he led her to the car. She was smiling, looking quite happy for some reason. _And anyway… she DOES look a lot better than normal now…with her hair down and…she's quite curvy too…_Akagi's gaze moved down and rested on her stomach which was made clearly visible by the clingy dress. _Okay, so she IS fatter than I thought…Ack! I shouldn't be staring at her like some sort of hentai!_ Akagi tore his gaze away, blushing once more as he opened the car door for her.

Akagi got into the car and started the engine, looking at her from the corner of his eye. _Ookay… so she didn't notice my staring. _He heaved a sigh of relief. _She could actually be pretty if she didn't wear those horrible thick glasses and slimmed down a bit… Okay, a LOT… but what is she thinking about anyway? Smiling like a baka…_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

(At the party)

            The butler opened the door and took Akagi's coat. He then gestured towards a door from which Mai could hear extremely loud music. Taking a deep breath, Mai walked into the large, dark, disco-ish room confidently with Akagi. _Thank you, Kogure, for helping me pick out this great outfit…_(she wore a sleeveless black, clingy dress with a satin green coat over) she waited for people's reactions. Almost immediately, heads turned and jaws dropped.

            Before she could take a second look at them to see what would happen next, Kogure appeared amidst the crowd, waving his at them. "Yo, Akagi, Mai! This is Reika," he gestured towards his date.

            As Akagi and Kogure started talking, Mai noticed the people around them were whispering to themselves and snickering. Some of them were looking at her out of the corner of their eyes. _I. Musn't. Get. Nervous. _She thought over and over again, like a mantra. _I gotta act cool if I wanna impress Micchy…Wonder if he'll remember me…_

"Hey," a voice broke her train of thought. She looked for the source. Oh. Reika. Mai collected her nerves and smiled at Reika. "Hey," she said back. 

            "Looks like they're gonna take quite awhile.." Reika glanced in the guys' direction where Kogure was talking animatedly to Akagi, waving his hands in the air. Mai nodded in agreement. "Wanna head over there and play a game?" Reika gestured towards a group of people huddling together in a corner of the large room.

            "Sure," Mai patted herself on the back mentally for being able to keep her cool. Reika led the way through the mob of dancing  bodies as they headed over to the corner. As they got closer, the group broke apart. "Hey Reika!" some girls screamed while some guys wolf-whistled and catcalled.

            "Wanna play?" a girl near them asked. Reika gave the group a once over and smiled seductively, lowering her eyelashes. "Sure," she purred. Mai looked at her in horror as she watched the seemingly cute, innocent girl change into a sexy vamp right before her eyes. "How about you?" the girl asked. Mai gulped and looked around the group which had gathered back. All eyes were focused on her now. __

_            To play or not to play, that is the question… uh..? Baka! I shouldn't be reciting Shakespeare lines now…_Mai's eyes move from person to person. _Yaaaaarh! Is that Micchy? _Her eyes suddenly focused on the handsome young MVP heading towards them right now. The group seemed to have noticed as well and parted again to welcome him. Aside from feeling relieved that his appearance had saved her from having to decide, Mai was even more flustered than ever. _Is my hair alright? Is my face alright? Oh no, don't worry or else you'll sweat!_ (A.N.: Fat people do sweat when they worry too much from what I've observed ^.^) 

            Meanwhile, the group reformed, standing in a large circle and Mai found herself standing in between two girls. Mitsui was standing in the middle, bending down. Mai's face suddenly flushed beet-red. Guess why?  Yup, she was staring at Mitsui's ass ! (LoL hentai!)  As she was preoccupied, she didn't notice what he was doing until suddenly, one of the girls next to her nudged her.

            Mai was jolted back to reality and realized that everyone was looking at her and half the girls were….. green? She looked at the guys and they were laughing like hyenas… no help there. Confused, she looked at Mitsui….. and realized he was standing next to an empty Coca-cola bottle. His face wore an expression of shock.

            Mai started feeling nervous. _Oh no… I'm sweating for real now! What is happening and why is everyone looking at me?_ Mai could feel sweat pooling on her upper lip. She could see the guys whispering something into Mitsui's ear. _Kawaii…_As she watched, Mitsui's face suddenly hardened and his eyes filled with determination as they met hers. He held her gaze and started walking towards her. 

            The girl next to her seemed to pick up on her nervousness and whispered into her ear, "Just play along, don't worry, you're really lucky…" _Play along? Play what? I'm lucky? Yeah I am, he's actually walking towards me!_  Mitsui was coming nearer and nearer and his pace seemed to slow… everything seemed to slow down…

            Mai's heart beat faster and faster. Everything seemed to move slower and slower. Suddenly, Mitsui's face appeared right in front of her. _Suge… He looks sooooooo much more kawaii up close… don't let this be a dream…_Mitsui's face came closer to hers… _This MUST be a dream… it's too good to be true…_she could feel his warm breath on her skin… _Kami-sama… I just wanna thank you for giving me such a beautiful and real dream…_ his lips met hers. 

             Just as soon as his lips touched hers, the warmth was gone. Mai's eyelids fluttered open and she got a split-second glimpse of the horrible expression of disgust on his face as he sputtered, wincing just before she blacked out.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

            Akagi looked up from his conversation with Kogure as a loud roar of laughter erupted from a noisy, raucous corner of a room where Mitsui and his wilder friends were. He looked around and realized Reika and Mai had disappeared. As a matter of fact, half the party had gathered at the corner. Kogure had apparently noticed the same thing as he looked at Akagi questioningly. A quick scan around the room ensured that they were somewhere near the corner. They exchanged worried glances; they knew something had gone wrong judging from the cruel laughter. There was only one thing left to do… they headed towards the corner. 

            Spotting Reika near the edge of the thick crowd nearly dying of hysterical laughter, they ran towards her. "Reika, where's Mai? What happened?" Kogure asked her. Regaining her composure, Reika smiled lazily, "They played a little babies game and she couldn't take the pressure," she batted her eyelids at Kogure. Akagi looked at Kogure in surprise. His face wore a worried look. Apparently, the vast difference in Reika's personality had gone unnoticed.

            Akagi and Kogure pushed their way to the center of the circle… and the sight that greeted them was shocking. Mitsui was rubbing his lips in disgust and Mai… 

            "Mai!" Kogure exclaimed, running over to her side as Akagi followed suit. They looked at each other in horror. Mai lay in the middle of the circle, apparently fainted. "Mitsui you baka! What did you do to her!?" Akagi asked Mitsui who was glaring angrily at his friends who were laughing themselves silly.

            Mitsui's head swiveled towards them as he looked for the source of voice. The corners of his mouth turned up in a sneer as he laid eyes on Akagi. "We were just playing a little game of Spin-the-Bottle… and she couldn't take it."

            The corners of Akagi's mouth twitched as he imagined Mitsui, the ever popular jock kissing Mai, the reigning nerd queen… but controlled his impulse to laugh. "And I assume you had to kiss her?"

            Mitsui scowled. "Yeah… and it was HORRIBLE… she was sweating so much!" he involuntarily shuddered in disgust at the memory and cringed as a howl of laughter ensued from his friends who had been listening. "Urusei!" he shouted, whirling around to face them. The laughter quieted down into little snickers now and then.

            Meanwhile, unnoticed by everyone, Mai had woken up…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

            _Urghh… where am I now?_ Mai opened her eyes as her vision blurred, then cleared. "And I assume you had to kiss her?" _Huh? Akagi? What's he doing here?_ "Yeah… and it was HORRIBLE… she was sweating so much!" Mai's head was spinning as her thoughts recollected. _Is that Mitsui? _"Urusei!" She sat up and looked at the laughing crowd and the expression on Mitsui's face… and realization of what he said dawned upon her. _Oh. My. God. He kissed me… and he hated it…_ Mai didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

            "And that fat nerd is your date?" she saw Mitsui smirk as he spit out the question to Akagi.

            Kogure glanced at Mai and looked away. Then his head turned around properly. "Mai-chan! You're awake!" he exclaimed.

            As the whole group turned to look at her, she recoiled in horror. _Shimatta. This can't be happening. He kissed me. He hated it. He KISSED me! But he hated it… And he thinks I'm a fat nerd… and everyone is staring at me…_thoughts ran through her head like wildfire.

            "Mai, daijobu?" Akagi asked her worriedly. Mai nodded, her eyes focused on a figure opposite her. Mitsui. He wore a look of utter fury on his face. The whole group went silent as he stalked angrily towards her. _Hnn.. he DOES look kawaii even when he's angry… _Mai's mouth unconsciously formed a half-smile.

            Suddenly, he stopped. His eyes locked onto hers as he pointed a finger at her. "You. Get out." He only said three words but his eyes showed the evident unspoken message : 'You. You've embarrassed me. I never want to see you again. Get out of my house and NEVER show your f***ing face here ever again.'

            Mai was too shocked to move. In her entire life, she'd been a good girl and always obeyed her parents (maybe that's how she became a nerd).

            "Baka no Mitsui, what are you doing?" Akagi's voice rose in fury as he noticed Mai's crestfallen expression. Although he DID agree that she was a nerd, he sympathized with her. He stepped in front of her protectively, shielding her from Mitsui's glare.

            "So now you're protecting the nerd? How interesting… Gori and the nerd… together you're Gorinerd…" Mitsui's voice dripped venom with every word as he let out a bitter cackle.

            Akagi was shocked. He'd always known that Mitsui had a big ego and he'd always thought he had a good heart… but now he knew better. "Yamate, Mitsui, don't you see you're…"

            A loud whimper interrupted Akagi's speech. All eyes swiveled in Mai's direction as she ran out of the room. "Matte!" Kogure glared at Mitsui and indicated for Akagi to follow him as he ran after her.

            The front door was wide open and the night was still and dark. No noise, no indication a girl had been running there. Akagi and Kogure looked at each other helplessly, not having a clue of what to do and where to go. After a few moments, they sighed and decided to leave to find her.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Akagi's Conclusion 

Well, after hours of searching, we didn't find her… Wonder what's happened to her… That baka no Mitsui… he never cared about other people's feelings….

Aa.. I'm hungry.. I didn't get to eat at the party… What's in the refrigerator? Roast chicken Mum made earlier… Mmmm…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Kogure's Conclusion 

Shimatta, what have I done? I convinced her to go to the party but ended up humiliating her… Arrrggggh! I feel so bad! Well, she should be okay, right….? I hope so…. What can I do, what can I do….. and she'll think that we didn't come after her because we couldn't find her!

            Well, she should be alright, right?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

(Somewhere in the dark maze of Mitsui's neighbourhood)  
  


            Mai sat at the bus-stop, sobbing. As a taxi pulled up, she got into it and gave her address in a muffled tone, feeling lucky she remembered to bring money.

            As she tried to hide her muffled sobs, the taxi coursed along the long, winding roads all the way to Mai's small house where she paid the fare and got into her home…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

*For those of you who don't know, Spin the Bottle is a game where the chosen player spins the bottle and has to kiss the person whom the bottle is facing

^.^


	5. Chapter 5: Reflecting

Disclaimer: Do I look rich? All the words in italics r mine tho… lol

**Author's note:** LoL this chapter's different from the others.. sorry, my writing depends on my mood ^.^ And people, thanks for the reviews! ^.^ I can't tell you how happy I am that people still bother to read this… LoL

mainime: !!!!!!!??? Your brother looks like Mitsui!? Introduce him to me! Lol… =P Sorry for making Mitsui so bad btw coz it just suited my mood at the time ^.^ Update ur fics, please!!? Thanks for continuing to read n review!

tensaispira: Uhh….. never mind, I suck at these kinda stuff ^.^ DJ, how bt u ? lol.. thanks for continuing to read n review btw and when r u gonna write a story of ur own!? I'm dying to read it ! lol

Joy: Ehehe but once you think about it, Mitsui WAS kinda arrogant in junior high, right? Coz he's so popular n all.. ^.^ Thanks for reviewing anyway!

Frack: Well… I think I would be if I didn't watch tv ^.^ Really? Which part? Thanks for the review! 

Ch0c0lat3 m1nt: LoL… Lenglui, thanks for the review!  
  


My twin n wei mei: Hmmph! I can't delete that review n its all your fault! But anyway thanks for reviewing as yourselves ^.^ Lol btw where did the rhyming part come from? Ahahahaha!

 nothingtodo: Really? I love your story too! It's what always happens in real life, unfortunately :( Thanks for the review and update soon!

girl_sport17: Hmm…. You really think so? I just might fit a little Kiminobu in there later! ^.^ Thanks for reviewing!

And to the anonymous reviewer, whoever you are, thanks anyway! ^.^ Feels darn good to get reviews…. LoL! Well, I won't keep ya'll waiting any longer ^.^ So….. presenting…. Chapter 5!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Admirer**

by: sLL

(In Mai's room at home)

Mai switched on the computer, her eyes numb from the hours of crying. It hurt bad but she ignored the pain as the familiar light flickered on.

She clicked the connect button and lay back in her chair, massaging her temples. Her head throbbed. Her mind was blank. 

_… I can't feel anything now…nothing at all…not anymore…_

The room was dead silent except for the sound of the computer connecting.

_…It's so quiet…_

Mai turned on the radio. Immediately the last few lines of a song blared out

And then it'll be just you and me 

_Forever we'll be_

_And I love you…_

Mai smiled bitterly. 

Another lovey-dovey happy ending love song…. Since when is life so perfect anyway? 

She reached out to turn off the radio as the deejay started gushing on about how perfect life is and all that crap. Right before her finger pressed the power button, an announcement caught her attention.

"…And here's a new entry in our top ten! Sometimes, it seems, some people aren't meant to be so this is a song for you guys out there who feel the same way too! Next up: ** Not Meant To Be** by **sLL**!"

Mai froze. She was dimly aware of the quietness of the room as the computer completed the connecting. Slowly, she leaned back in her chair and listened.

_I played a game_

_I lost in love_

_I saw you then_

_You gave me hope_

   **Flashback**

            Mai stood in the corridor with Yuuka, her best friend in junior high. All around, girls were whispering and giggling for some reason. A few of them were pointing at something.

            Curious, Mai and Yuuka looked in the direction in which they were pointing. All they could see through the crowd was a group of guys heading towards them as the crowd parted to let the guys through. As they got closer, Yuuka nudged Mai.

            "Oi. The basketball club."

"Why are there so many girls here?"  
  


"I heard there's a really hot new guy on the team. Mitsui or something, his name is. They say he's really talented too…"

Mai, finding no reason to stay now she knew why there was a crowd was about to walk away when…

"Yo, Yuuka-chan!" one of the guys on the basketball club called.

Mai turned around to see the whole basketball team standing behind them. All around, girls were murmuring and giggling. The guy who'd called Yuuka's name was now talking to her animatedly but someone behind him caught her eye…

A guy surrounded by his teammates. A guy with a really cute hairstyle. A guy who was so obviously popular. A guy who radiated confidence and determination. A guy with really beautiful eyes…

Mai felt like something had struck her heart.

It just felt…right.

The guy laughed and pushed up his fringe which was falling messily over his forehead. Mai watched him, her heart rate increasing rapidly.

Suddenly, Yuuka's friend jogged back to the group and the group walked on. Her eyes never leaving the guy, she watched as they walked through the crowd.

"…Mai-chan? Daijobu ka?"

Mai realized Yuuka was back with her. Following Mai's line of view, Yuuka laughed.

"Fallen for Mitsui too?"

"No… demo… who is the short-haired guy surrounded by his other teammates?"

"Aa you baka, that's Mitsui!"

…Silence…

"You like him don't you?"  
  


Mai blushed furiously.

"No, I don't like him…"

   **End if Flashback**

_Maybe I aim too high_

_Maybe I reach for the sky_

_But whoever I see_

_It's not meant to be_

   **Flashback**

            Mai and Yuuka walked to the canteen, talking and laughing. They took their lunch and sat at a table. Suddenly, noisy laughter rose above all other chatter in the small canteen as the basketball team entered.

            Mai's mouth hung open slightly as her mouth lost all ability to continue chewing her food. Her eyes were glued to the handsome guy who seemed to lead the group with his confident air.

            _Mitsui Hisashi…_

            "You really like him, don't you?"

            Yuuka grinned evilly at Mai as she was snapped out of her trance. Quickly swallowing down the now soggy half-chewed food in her mouth, she choked and sputtered.

            "Come on… why don't you just admit it? It's so obvious already…"

            Yuuka patted Mai on the back as Mai choked and sputtered even more.

            "Well, good luck for you then 'cause I heard that he's been transferred to your class starting from today… his best friend is that guy in your class… Aikawa…"

            Yuuka stopped patting Mai on the back as her cheeks turned slightly pink and Mai stopped sputtering. Mai's heart dropped at the sound of the name. Aikawa was the most popular guy in the year and many girls were after him… So obviously Mitsui must be just as popular…. She knew she didn't stand a chance… Wait a minute….

            "You're blushing. You like Aikawa, don't you?"

            Mai wore the evil grin now. Yuuka sighed.

            "Yare, yare… I guess we like two best friends…"

   **End of Flashback**

_Everyday I look at you_

_Everytime I feel blue_

_You light up my life_

_Everyday I strive_

Mai gathered her thoughts, determined not to think back on her past. She entered an online chat room.

But it's true… I used to feel so happy everytime I got even a glimpse of him… 

Mai forced more thoughts out of her mind. A tear trickled down from her eye. Fiercely, she wiped it away with the back of her hand and tried to concentrate on the chat.

_I wanna hold you tight_

_I don't wanna let you go_

_Don't wanna let you out of my sight_

_Unless you say no_

Thoughts of how it would feel like to hold Mitsui tight flooded Mai's mind. She blushed.

If only… baka! After what he's done to me, I still like him!? 

_But it's just that everytime I see_

_The way you look at me_

_It tells me everything I need to know_

_That we're not meant to be_

Suddenly, the memory of the horrible way Mitsui had looked at her, like she was something the cat dragged in… like she was unworthy even to be his dog… flashed in her mind.

Unable to control it anymore, Mai let the new round of tears she was damming up behind her eyelids fall. She sniffled as she reached for a tissue.

_And one day when you look at the sky_

_I sit beside you passing time by_

_And I find out the truth about you_

_You've got someone else too_

Mai remembered the encounter with the airhead. She was really, really dumb. Mai almost laughed as she remembered the amount of 'like's that the airhead had accomplished in a few sentences.

She must've broken a new record… I can't believe he would even talk to a girl that dumb!

Remembering Mitsui, a pang of hurt struck her heart as she reflected on how mean he'd been.

I never knew he was that type of guy… but what chance did I think I had anyway? Of course he was disgusted with me… who wouldn't be?

_Will I ever find someone_

_Will I ever know_

_That he is the one for me_

_Don't need to let go_

Mai let out a half-hearted chuckle. As if that would ever happen. She closed her throbbing, swollen eyes and listened to the rest of the song.

_Maybe I aim too high_

_Maybe I reach for the sky_

_But whoever I see_

_It's not meant to be_

(the tune part of the song where there's no singing plays for about 7 seconds)

_Maybe I aim too high_

_Maybe I reach for the sky_

_But whoever I see_

_They're not meant for me…_

Mai left the radio on as she rested her eyes.Strangely, she felt much better.

Opening her eyes, she refocused on the computer screen. By some miracle, her eyes didn't hurt that much. She looked at the clock. 2.45 a.m.

Yawning, she was just about to switch off the computer when a private message caught her eye. She had NEVER got a private message from anyone before…

She clicked on the title bar to activate the window and read the message.

^oLdiE^ :  Hora, hora, what's a little girl doing up so late?

Amused, she typed a reply.

Little_girl : Hora, hora, what's an oldie doing up so late?

^oLdiE^ : Old guys like me look for little girls like you :o)

What the— 

Amused, Mai perked up. 

Looks like this is gonna be fun… 

Little_girl : Ooh… so you're one of those hentai old men on the street…

^oLdiE^ : Uh-huh, so you've seen me around! I'm sooooooooo honoured! Lol

Little_girl : So… which street do you live on, you old hentai?

^oLdiE^ : Hrm…. don't think you've heard of it! Probably Little Girls xxx

*** ^oLdiE^ chuckles naughtily ***

Little_girl : Stop the hentainess! Quick quick before it spreads! Lol :) So anyway seriously, how old are you?

^oLdiE^ : Me? I turned 100 last year! :P

Little_girl : Oh, suuuureeeee… seriously!!!

^oLdiE^ : Ahh, alright, I'm in the first year of high school now … in Kanagawa prefecture…

Little_girl : !!!?? Serious!? Me too!

^oLdiE^ : Haha… I guess we've got something in common then… oh no, gotta go now, ja!  
  


Little_girl : Ja ne

***^oLdiE^ has logged off

Mai turned off the computer, in better spirits. 

_I wonder who that _^oLdiE^ _is…? Hmm.. maybe we can be friends…_

Suddenly, an idea struck Mai's mind. Grinning away like a mad cow, she went to bed.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

*demo-but

*baka-idiot/fool

*hentai-pervert


	6. Chapter 6: Plan

Disclaimer: Come to my house and you'll find me sitting in a bunch of rags, playing with my two wittle doggies… and you still think I own Slam Dunk?

**Author's note**: Well, I decided to put the Japanese words I used and their ramblings at the end of the story so scroll down if you're utterly confused ^.^ Sorry if they aren't accurate, drop me a line and I'll change it! By the way, if any of you are confused, Yuuka changed schools in the middle of junior high… they'd been best friends since grade school. This story is set somewhere around the first few months…. Sorry if it's confusing or anything ^.^ I'm trying my best here… as an amateur writer, so bear with me. ^.^ And… the party was on a Friday, so this chapter should start on a Saturday ^.^.  And…. Thanks for the reviews people! ^.^!

Mainime : Serious!? *gets all starry eyed* Quick! How old is your bro? Got any pics? LoL… btw nice new fic of yours… really cute! Thanks a million for updating my fic with reviews! ^.^

Maemi : Really? Aww…. Sorry *hands maemi a tissue* Yup I made it ^.^ All of us who aren't perfectly shaped at some part or other can relate to that at some point in life…  glad to hear that and hope you like this chapter too! Thanks for reviewing! ^.^

Frack : Thanks for the review, any guesses who that is now? =P

Nellie : Yup, he WAS an egoistic baka in his junior high days, ne? ^.^ thanks for reviewing!

Girl_sport17 : Lol…. Well I don't know what'll happen right now but yeah, he DOES deserve it! Thanks for continuing to review! ^.^

Tensaispira : Whoa, you're in the same form as me even! What school are you from? My PMR trials are on Monday… Wish me luck! Lol… Thanks for reviewing too anyway! ^.^ 

Ch0c0lat3 m1nt : Yo lenglui, ahh…. Stop the kacauing! ^.^ Oh yeah… lol why don't you think of a *special* present yourself? He'll love it! LoL ^.^ Thanks for the review, gurl!  
  


Joy : Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like this chapter too… Lol your ramblings are interesting, you know that? ^.^ Well seems around here there're plenty of guys with absolutely no egos too! Lol… I dunno why but guys with egos are a LOT more interesting and a lot less infuriating than guys with none at all! ^.^ But that's just my opinion… lol I'll stop my rambling now..

Namee : Thanks for the review! ^.^

Lol honestly when I saw the amount of reviews, I almost cried in happiness! ^.^ Thanks people, you made my day! Well, I may be a little slow updating these few weeks cause of my PMR exams but if I do get to come online, I'll definitely update! Lol can't wait for my PMR to be over… my trials are on Monday… wish me luck! ^.^ Also, for some unknown reason, I noticed my chapters are getting longer. If you all don't like long chapters, just tell me and I'll split them up ^.^ Okayy.. sorry for detaining ya'll who actually bothered to read these ramblings… please leave a review! ^.^ 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

(Mai's house, 11.00 a.m.)

  
Refreshed and relaxed after a bath, Mai picked up the phone. She looked at the small piece of paper in her hand and dialed the number written on it, cradling the phone between her right ear and shoulder.

            _Ring! Ring!_

_            Ring! Ring!_

Someone picked up the phone. 

"Moshi-moshi?"

Mai gulped, suddenly feeling a little nervous.

"Ano… May I speak to Yuuka?"

"This is her, speaking.."  
  


"Yuuka-chan, this is Mai, remember me?"  
  
"Mai? As in Ishiiro Mai!?"

"The one and only.." 

"It's been so long! How've you been? Ogenki desu ka? And… how's *Micchy*?"

Mai could practically hear the evil grin forming on her friend's face. Ignoring the comment, she swallowed a lump in her throat that had formed at the sound of his name.

"I'm fine and in good health… by the way, what's the name of your school again?"  
  
"Ryonan High. Why?"  
  
"Well…. I *think* I'm going there soon!"

"Honto ni!? Sugoi! It'll be just like old times! Demo… won't it be a little messy for you? You know, you're underage and all…"

Mai let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She didn't know what she'd do if this didn't work out. She knew she couldn't face everyone again at school on Monday…

"Daijobu, I'll take care of it! So… how's Ryonan? Made any new friends?"

"Ryonan's great but a little boring… I've made friends but none of them are really close to me….. I'm really glad you're coming! Aikawa's here too, by the way…"

Mai smiled. So it would be just like old times before she became the reigning nerd queen. Yuuka was already rubbing off on her by making her think differently. Being all alone and friendless for half a year had taken its toll on her… She leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes, smiling. She felt like she was finally home.

"Soo… Aikawa, huh? Have you made any progress?"

"Nah, don't really like him anymore… he's changed a lot… didn't grow much, and he acts like a total weirdo, always muttering to himself for no reason! He quit basketball too… no one knows why, though! By the way… the basketball club here's good! How's Shohoku's team? The eliminations should be starting soon, though I don't think I can make it.."  
  


"Serious!? Can't believe he changed that much… Good for Ryonan then… Shohoku's doing fine so far from what I've gathered… Why not? I thought you loved basketball!"

"Oh, sumanai, I forgot to tell you… I took up swimming! You should try it too…. it's great to keep in shape and it's a good way to take your mind off troubles too! At least, for me. Everytime I swim, it feels natural, like I'm in my element! It's the best! Not to mention there's a great swimming club here with a bishie instructor…"  
  


Mai felt a little hollow in her chest. So her friend had got on fine without her. She pushed the little thought aside.

Well, it IS my own fault that I wasted the past half year… oh well, I can start over with Yuuka's help…

"Well, good for you then! I gotta go now, see ya on Monday!"

"Wait a minute… Monday!?"

"Yup, Monday! Ja ne!"

"Matte-"

Mai had already put down the phone before her friend could finish the sentence. Now for Stage Two of her plan.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

            "Kaa-chan! Tou-chan!"

Mai ran down the stairs to greet her parents as they reached home from their fortnightly trip overseas. They looked in her in amazement, she hadn't been this enthusiastic since she was a little kid. Mai took their coats and hung them on the rack for her parents.

            "Mai, what is it that you want?" her mom looked at her suspiciously.

So her uncharacteristic behaviour had been noticed. Mai tried to look as innocent as she could, her hands clasped behind her back as she fidgeted.

            "We-ell…. Just a little favour…"  
  


            "And that favour is…?" her father chipped in.

            "Umm…Can I switch schools to Ryonan High, onegaii?"

Mai put on her best puppy dog-eyes expression and looked pleadingly at her parents who were shaking their heads disbelievingly.

            "Pleasee?" she wheedled.

            "Dear, we talked to you about it before and you chose Shohoku, you know… we won't get a refund-"

            "I'll work and pay you back! Besides, Ryonan is closer to home, ne? Please….this means a lot to me…"

Mai felt hot tears pricking the back of her eyelids. She tried her best not to cry. Her parents apparently noticed that too as their features softened. They exchanged knowing looks and her father spoke.

"Hnn… Well.. I just don't understand teenagers these days. Always fickle-minded. One moment so eager to go to Shohoku, the next to Ryonan. Well it's fine with us as long as you work hard to pay us back! You've got to learn the value of money from young…"

Mai rejoiced inwardly as she thanked her lucky stars.

_Yoshi! Arigato, Kami-sama, arigato…_              

            "Arigato Tou-chan, Kaa-chan! Arigato! I will, don't worry!"

And with that, she ran upstairs to sort out her wardrobe and plan for her debut into her new school.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

(Administration Office, Shohoku)

            "And why, young lady, did you want to switch schools again?"

The stern-faced, bespectacled lady at the counter looked at Mai disapprovingly. Mai cowered slightly under the look but held on to her decision.

            "Ryonan High is closer to my house. Besides, the syllabus there is wider and more suitable for me…"

The excuse sounded lame, even to Mai but to her surprise, the lady discontinued the questioning and handed her a slip of paper.

            "Very well then if you're sure, just fill up this form now and I'll call up Ryonan High for you. Go to Ryonan's office tomorrow morning to confirm the transfer and to receive further details such as your class, extra books etc."  
  


            "Okay.. arigato and sorry for troubling you."

Mai grinned inwardly and ran all the way home.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

(The next day, Administration Office, Ryonan)

Mai could swear the lady here was either the Shohoku lady's identical twin or they were the same person. They looked alike, talked alike… heck, they even dressed alike!

"The question here is, can you keep up with the work here, young lady? You're one year younger than everyone else, you know. Maybe you should wait until next year. The syllabus here is not going to be as easy as Shohoku's."  
  


            "I know that and I've been doing fairly well in Shohoku so far. So I would say I CAN keep up with Ryonan's standards. They can't be THAT different.."

The lady looked at Mai disapprovingly and tsk-tsked.

            "Well, it isn't nice wasting your parents' money, you know, just for some rash decision. Teenagers these days…"  
  


"I told them I'd work to pay them back and I've thought it through. I've made up my mind and I deeply regret my fickle-minded decision earlier…"  
  


Mai interrupted her hurriedly before she could start off on a tirade about 'teenagers these days'. She desperately wished the woman would see some sense or go to hell. She hated playing these adult games. Luckily, she had had lots of experience…

            "Hmm… well I was skeptical when I received the phone call from Shohoku's administration office. Can you prove that it wasn't a phony call?"

_Still not satisfied, huh?_

Mai was getting irritated now. Rashly, she blurted out the first thing that came into her mind.

"The woman working there looks exactly like you, acts like you, dresses like you, speaks like you and is like you in every single way from the first white hair on your head to the tips of your ugly pointy bright pink orthodontic shoes! Except she's tons nicer than you and less pushy and much less irritating!"

Uh-oh. That was a bad mistake… 

Mai could see her visibly swelling in fury.

Oh well, she can't kill me, right? Besides, I could always call for the security guard… 

            "Very well if that's the way you want it, but just remember. Few people are rude to Okashi Hana and get away with it!"  
  
The lady dumped a large stack of papers on the table and stalked off, muttering something about impudent teenagers, smoke rising from her ears.

Okashi Hana? 

As soon as the lady was out of earshot, Mai collapsed on the floor in giggles.

I can't believe her name was Strange Flower! 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

(Mai's room, 8.00 pm)

Mai plopped down in front of the computer screen once again, letting out a sigh. She had pretty much managed to keep her mind off Mitsui the whole day but now in the silence of her room accompanied only by the silvery-white glow from her computer screen, Mitsui's words replayed in her mind once more.

  **Flashback**

_Urghh… where am I now?_ Mai opened her eyes as her vision blurred, then cleared. "And I assume you had to kiss her?" _Huh? Akagi? What's he doing here?_ "Yeah… and it was HORRIBLE… she was sweating so much!" Mai's head was spinning as her thoughts recollected. _Is that Mitsui? _"Urusei!" She sat up and looked at the laughing crowd and the expression on Mitsui's face… and realization of what he said dawned upon her. _Oh. My. God. He kissed me… and he hated it…_ Mai didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

            "And that fat nerd is your date?" she saw Mitsui smirk as he spit out the question to Akagi.

            Kogure glanced at Mai and looked away. Then his head turned around properly. "Mai-chan! You're awake!" he exclaimed.

            As the whole group turned to look at her, she recoiled in horror. _Shimatta. This can't be happening. He kissed me. He hated it. He KISSED me! But he hated it… And he thinks I'm a fat nerd… and everyone is staring at me…_thoughts ran through her head like wildfire.

            "Mai, daijobu?" Akagi asked her worriedly. Mai nodded, her eyes focused on a figure opposite her. Mitsui. He wore a look of utter fury on his face. The whole group went silent as he stalked angrily towards her. _Hnn.. he DOES look kawaii even when he's angry… _Mai's mouth unconsciously formed a half-smile.

            Suddenly, he stopped. His eyes locked onto hers as he pointed a finger at her. "You. Get out." He only said three words but his eyes showed the evident unspoken message : 'You. You've embarrassed me. I never want to see you again. Get out of my house and NEVER show your f***ing face here ever again.'

   **End of Flashback**

That scene had been replaying in her mind countless times ever since and it hurt. A lot.

Mai shook those negative thoughts out of her head and stared at the computer screen, furrowing her brows.

What was it Yuuka said last time? Be positive…Life goes on no matter what… Yup, she was right. This memory'll be just a small fragment of my imagination soon enough…

Life goes on no matter what… 

Mai repeated that sentence in her head like a mantra. Strangely, it helped slightly.

Yeah, mainly cause Mitsui would never like someone like me… I bet he's laughing his head off right now with his friends…

//You baka… he won't even be thinking about you right now! Stop thinking about him already, you're giving me a headache!// a little voice chipped in.

Little voice… you're back!!? 

//Of course I am, you didn't think I'd let you rest in peace for long now, did you?// 

Aww… You know, I actually kinda missed you! You baka no little voice… 

//Hey, hey, don't get all mushy on me right now! I got some advice for you. Wanna hear it?//

Sure… Micchy…*sigh* 

//Snap out of it! The advice isn't about Micchy, look at your computer screen right now. Ja ne!//

What the- 

Mai looked at her computer screen. Without realising it, she'd entered the chat room again. And a private message flickered in the background again. Amused, she clicked on it.

Whoa, seems like I'm getting popular nowadays… 

//Don't get too big-headed for your own good…// a little voice whispered in the back of her mind.

Teme little voice, I thought you were gone!? 

The window flickered indignantly on the screen. Mai glanced at it:

            ^oLdiE^ : Hora, hora little girl, on a school night too?

Him again? 

Laughing inwardly, Mai typed a reply.

            Little_girl : Little girls like me look for oldies like you :)

            ^oLdiE^ : Really… this must be my lucky day!

            ***^oLdiE^ puts on a hentai grin***

            Little_girl : Hehe. I was just kidding :) Stop it already with the hentainess!

            ^oLdiE^ : Aww you're no fun… 0:) I'm an angel, see?  
  


            Little_girl : *Sweatdrop* Yare, yare… you act more like a small kid than an oldie, y'know that?

            ^oLdiE^ : Oh really, I never noticed! Everyone tells me I'm mature…

            Little_girl : You gotta be kidding… and what school are you from anyway?

            ^oLdiE^ : No, seriously! Ahaha… *that* is a secret!

            Little_girl : Aww you're no fun… lol :)

            ^oLdiE^ : Oh, I AM fun all right… in **bed**

            Little_girl : You dirty old hentai! Lol I can't believe I'm talking to someone like you… :) Stop it NOW or I'll…

            ^oLdiE^ : You'll what? Be my partner for the night? :x)

            Little_girl : …Yare, yare… where do you get your ideas…

            ^oLdiE^ : Ah, but of course, I AM the great, the smart, the number 1 rookie!

            Little_girl : Oh, now I've finally got something out of you! Number 1 rookie, huh? What sport?  
  


            ^oLdiE^ : Shimatta! I shouldn't have told ya… :| O well, gotta go now, ja ne!  
  


            Little_girl: Yare, yare… What an oldie… ja ne!

            ***^oLdiE^ has logged off

Mai switched off the computer with a grin which had pasted itself to her face sometime during the chat.

Number 1 rookie, huh? Guess I'll find out soon enough… 

In good spirits once more, Mai went to sleep early in preparation for the next day.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

*moshi moshi – hello

*Ano – uh…/um…

*Ogenki desu ka? – How are you? / Are you healthy?

*Honto ni – Really

*Sugoi – Great/good

*Daijobu – It's all right

*Sumanai – sorry

*Ja ne – See you/ Bye bye

*Tou-chan – Tou is short for Otou(father), chan is a term of endearment

*Kaa-chan – Kaa is short for Okaa(Mother)

*Yoshi – Cry of jubilance, eg. Yes!/Yeah!/Yahoo!

*Onegai – Please

*Arigato – Thank you

*Okashi – Strange

*Hana – Flower

*Urusei – Shaddup

*Baka – Idiot

*Teme – Why you

*Hentai – Pervert

*Yare yare – Oh boy…


	7. Chapter 7: First Day

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk is mine. I repeat, Slam Dunk is NOT mine. I repeat, Slam Dunk is mine. I repeat, Slam Dunk is NOT mine. I repeat… Author's note: Lol! Thanks for the reviews, guys! ^.^ Sorry for the ever changing format of the stories cause I just do whatever fits my mood…  I'm supposed to be feeling down cause I did badly in my Sejarah and Geography and didn't do as well as I'd have liked in Science =(  But….. I just ate ramen just now, my favourite noodles! ^.^ So… it's impossible for me to feel down right now! Lol! 

Arashi*K : Hey gurl, lol… you really think so? ^.^ Thanks for reviewing!  
  


Tokiya^kitsune : Lol really!? Who is it? Oldie's only gonna appear a few chapters later I think… ^.^ unless I decide otherwise? Thanks anyway!

Devoted2Mitsui : Thanks! ^.^ Don't worry, I love Mitsui too… I'm sorry it came out like that! ^.^ but it WAS kinda like his character in junior high though… 

Maemi : Thanks! ^.^ Lol… about ^oLdiE^… I guess you'll just have to find out later… ^.^ 

Tensaispira : I see… Sri KL lol ^.^ So how'd you do? My trials are badd…… =( Thanks for the luck btw… I certainly got it in Maths ^.^ And thanks for reviewing! 

Yuki^enishi : No way, lenglui! He's mine! ^.^ *pulls Mitsui away from enishi's clutches and runs away with him*

Mainime : Ahh! You're so lucky! Lol… it's like you can see Mitsui every day no matter what!  Thanks and we'll see… :) Thanks for the review btw! ^.^ I love your new fic too! I used to learn ballet too.. ^.^

Nellie : Lol… guess and see ^.^ Thanks for reviewing!

Joy: You'll see… *grins maniacally* Whoa whoa! And by any chance do you like any of them? Lol… the school heartthrobs, huh? Lol hope they're better than my school anyway… ^.^ Thanks for the review!

Namee/Naomhee: Thanks for reviewing! Lol… sHhHh… if you're right, keep it a secret lol! ^.^ Keep more people in suspense!

Nothingtodo: Whoa.. smart! You passes pts!? Lol I didn't pass but still skipped tho… two yrs underage ^.^ Thanks for reviewing my fic! Lol… I love Poor You! What school r u frm? Lol… ^.^

Twinny: Ahh… my twinny! This is my update n thanks for reviewing as yourself… Lol at least u didn't rhyme again! ^.^       TWINNY POWER GURL!

Ch0c0lat3 m1nt : Ah… but you are, lenglui! Lol… Come, come, box my head… I need to get some sense knocked into me anyway ^.^ Go study! Lol… we must DO WELL in PMR! Twinny n wm too! Thx for the review, gurl and you'll see soon enough ^.^

And sorry to keep those of you who bothered to read that waiting… here's the next chapter! Enjoy! ^.^

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Uozumi 

Ookay… did I just see what I just saw? 

This plump girl whom I've never seen before whizzed by me in a second, muttering something about being late!?

Is she crazy? There's still two hours before school starts! 

And how could a PLUMP girl whizz by me in a second!? 

I must be getting out of practice. 

Off to the gym!  
  


And Uozumi runs madly past cats and dogs, occasionally knocking a garbage can over, all the way to Ryonan gym.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Mai 

Oh no! I haven't reached school yet and I'm already sweating like crazy!  
How could I wake up so late!? The streets are practically empty!

Well, except for that really big guy I saw earlier on… 

I think he was bigger than Akagi!  
  


A blue and white blur speeds past Mai, knocking her over.

Are? Suddenly I'm sitting on the floor?  
I look at the large blur that just passed me.

It's that guy I saw earlier!  
Is it racing day or something?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Uozumi 

I switch on the lights and walk into the gym.

Hnn… that run to school was a nice little warm-up.

Not a bad idea…

I put down my blue duffel bag and look around, smoothing back my hair.

For some crazy reason, Coach Taoka's face floats into my mind

I hate that guy… always torturing me some way or the other.

Always picking on me.

But I'll put up with it…

"For the sake of Basketball!" 

I pump my fist into the air, savouring the clean, fresh air in the gym early in the morning.

Hmm… 

I look at my watch

One hour and forty five minutes to go

Enough time for practice before classes.

I take my basketball clothes out of my bag and head to the locker room.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Mai 

So I reached school out of breath and sweating heavily.

And guess what?  
No one was there yet.

It was deserted.

Even most of the teachers hadn't arrived!

Including Okashi Hana, would you believe it?  
I'm earlier than that Strange Flower!

I'm so funny, I just crack myself up sometimes.  
Hahahaha…it's...hahahahahahaha…

Heehee..so..heeheehee…

Hohoho..dark..hohoho…

Hehehe…

Whimper. Whimper.

Waaaaaaa!!!!

A light flickers on in a window in the next building.

Eh? There's a light in that window?  
Finally! Someone's around!

I run to the source of light and arrive just in time to see the big guy from earlier disappearing into another doorway.

Hey… this is the basketball court!  
I look around and spot a duffel bag lying on the floor… and a little pink book lying beside it.

Wait a minute… a PINK book!?  
Hee. hee.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Uozumi 

I grab the ball from the pile and bounce it once.

Strangely, for once, I don't feel like hearing the thump of it.

Maybe cause it's so quiet…

Too quiet, in fact…

Holding the ball, I walk into the gym.

And stop dead in my tracks at the doorway.

Oh.My.God.

She's reading my little pink book…

That plump girl earlier…

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Mai 

Hee. hee. hee. hee.

Hehehe…

Hahaha…….

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Heavy steps sound behind Mai and a large shadow falls on her.

Uh-oh.

Think. Think. Think.

RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Uozumi**

I don't believe this.

She just whizzed past me.

Again.

That plump girl.

Carrying my little pink book with her.

Wait a minute… carrying my LITTLE PINK BOOK with her!?  
Kami-sama… this can't be happening to me!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Mai 

Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho!  
I got it!  
Nyahahahaha!  
This's too good to pass up!  
I gotta finish reading this!

Hic.

Uh-oh…

I've. hic. got. hic. hiccups!?  
  


~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

(9.00 a.m., Class 1-3, Ryonan High)

Mai walked into the noisy class, hiccups gone. Her eyes twinkled brightly and her cheeks were rosy from running to school earlier. Even her thick glasses couldn't hide her eyes' mischievous sparkle today.

"Mai!" a voice called from the back.

Mai scanned the back row for the source of the voice. Her mouth formed a smile as she saw the owner of the voice.

"Yuuka!" 

Mai headed towards her friend. She noticed that Yuuka was in great shape and looking better than ever. With thick, dark, long hair and an ivory, flawless complexion… not to mention her large, imploringly brown eyes and a perfect body… she was one of those natural flawless beauties.

"Sit here, I got my friends to make a place for you!" Yuuka gestured to a seat next to her.

Mai laughed as she realized her friend was still the same as before… making friends for their personality, not their looks… She slipped into the seat, throwing her bag into the desk.

"Yuuka, you never told us your friend would be, like, a super geek!?" a loud, whiny voice came from behind Yuuka.

Again. It never stopped. That endless tormenting because of how she looked.

"Oh really… are you jealous just because she has a brain and you don't?"

Mai turned around in her seat just in time to see a pretty girl with tons of makeup on sputtering in fury.

_Obviously can't think of a reply… _Mai laughed inwardly.

"Sorry about that… that girl's just an insensitive airhead," Yuuka smiled at Mai.

Seeing that familiar smile, Mai smiled back.

Yuuka protecting her from insults, she feeling grateful… it was a familiar feeling.

Just like old times…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Uozumi 

I skidded into class, half an hour late.

"Uozumi Jun! Again you are late! What is your excuse?"

Aota sensei glared at me, obviously mad for me interrupting his lecture.

Sheesh, can't a person shoot a few hoops before class?  
  


"I was playing basketball,"  
  


"Tt-t-" Aota sensei sputtered in fury. Probably thinking of ways to curse me not too obviously.

  
A fly buzzed around me as I ran my hand through my hair.

Okay already… I know I stink cause I'm drenched with sweat… but do I stink THAT much?  
The fly perched on my nose and started drawing blood.

Okayy… I do.

Whack!

The fly buzzed off a fraction of a second before my hand made contact with it.  
I ended up slapping my own nose.

"Itaii!"

And the whole class started laughing at me.

Damn that fly.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Mai 

HahahahaahahahahahahahahahaHAA!!!!!!!!!!  
Could today get any better?  
The weird big guy with the PINK book just came into class late and slapped his own nose!

HahahahahahahahaahahahahahaHAA!!!!!!!!!!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Uozumi**

Great. This is just great.

The girl who stole my pink book is sitting right there.

Laughing to no end at me.  
She's actually crying in mirth.

I can't believe this.

Could today get any worse?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Mai 

Uh-oh…

He's looking at me.

I think he's recognized me.

Help!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Uozumi**  
My eyes shot daggers at that girl. 

If only she weren't a girl, she'd be dead meat by now.

At least she's stopped laughing…

Suddenly, I felt a weird prickle as the hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

I turned to my right to find my sensei still glaring at me.

Sheesh. 

So I disrupted the quietness of the class too.

I walked to my seat and slumped down onto the table as sensei continued his teaching.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Mai**

Hehehe… he's so funny!

Occasionally turning behind just to shoot death glares at me…

Death glares… reminds me of…

Nah, I won't think about that… not anymore…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Uozumi**

Huh? 

Suddenly she's stopped smiling like an annoying baka…

She's actually looking sad and deep in thought.

Hnn.  
Impossible.

Oh well, I'd better concentrate… 

I can always get back my book from her after school… 

Right?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

(After school, Ryonan High)  
  
Mai walked to her locker with Yuuka, talking and laughing. She couldn't believe how much she'd missed Yuuka. How could they have lost contact? It was just like the first day they met. So many new things to talk about. So much to catch up on.

Suddenly, a hand landed on Mai's shoulder. Mai turned around in surprise.

"I need to talk to you alone for a while. Do you mind?"

Uozumi looked pointedly at Yuuka.

Raising an eyebrow, Yuuka gave Mai a you-owe-me-a-big-explanation look and left for her own locker.

"What do you want?"  
  
Mai mentally congratulated herself for putting the pink book in a secret compartment in her bag which she hadn't found much use for before.

"My… ahem-" 

"Your what?"

Uozumi paused and looked around, blushing before lowering his voice considerably and continuing. 

"My pink book." he muttered, barely a whisper.

"Your what? I can't hear you!"  
  
Mai grinned, flashing her pink braces at him.

"Baka! My little pink book…" Uozumi raised his voice a little. He blushed even harder.

"I still can't hear you…"  
  


Mai was obviously enjoying this. Uozumi went a deeper shade of red. By now, he looked like a stuffed tomato.

"I SAID my little. Pink. Book." Uozumi used his normal tone now, pronouncing each and every one of the syllables slowly.

"Sorry. Still can't hear."

Mai gestured towards the crowd in the hallway which was getting larger and louder every minute, smiling. Uozumi was steaming with fury.

"You deaf baka! I SAID WHERE'S MY LITTLE PINK BOOK!?" he yelled.

Uozumi's last few words echoed along the hallway.

The whole hall went silent. Everyone turned around to look at Uozumi. Mai was trying to stifle her hysterical laughter. An image of Uozumi holding the little pink book and kissing it suddenly popped into her mind. Suddenly, she just couldn't hold back anymore. She let loose.

"Nyahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"  
  
The silence broken, everyone started laughing, some even pointing at Uozumi while they laughed. He had turned purple now.

"Damn that girl…" he muttered before pushing his way out of the hysterical crowd. As he passed by, they started a chant.

"Little pink book. Little pink book. Little pink book. Little pink book. HahahahahahahahahahahaHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Uozumi**

I swear, that girl's SO gonna die…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Mai**

Nyahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Ore wa tensai!~

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

(8.00 pm. Mai's room)  
  
As she switched on the computer again, Mai couldn't help grinning. She STILL had the pink book and she had managed to have the best laugh she'd had for a long time!

Today's a great day… I guess life IS balanced between good and bad after all… 

While waiting for the computer to connect to the internet, Mai's eyes scanned her room idly. Her eyes rested on a newspaper cutting on her wall.

As if some evil force was pulling her, Mai was drawn towards the small cutting. Her lips curved upwards into a bittersweet smile as she looked at the picture. Mitsui's MVP picture. A close-up of his face.

Mai traced his face with a finger. His whole face was alight with pure joy and he was grinning widely, flashing his pearly-whites at the camera. She remembered the first time she'd seen him. Radiating confidence and energy. And how nice he'd looked. And how she'd fallen for him on the spot. And how it felt like to kiss him. And how he'd looked at her with disgust…

Suddenly, a beep sounded from her computer.

Oh yeah… I forgot the speakers were repaired this afternoon… 

Banishing all negative thoughts from her head, Mai restrained the tears which had been threatening to spill out earlier. She turned her back on the newspaper cutting, her heart constricting painfully, and went back to the computer screen.

Looking at the screen, she saw a little window opened.

Strange… I don't recall opening any windows… 

Mai enlarged the window and looked at the little words printed on it.

            This is a Pop-Up message, courtesy of MessageMates! Click **here** to view your greeting!

Curious, Mai clicked on the link. She'd never heard of MessageMates.

To her surprise, a little gift box animation appeared on her screen. She chuckled.

Kawaii… I wonder who sent it… 

To her surprise, the gift box opened. A hand popped out, followed by a man dressed in a tuxedo, wearing a Santa Clause type hat with a white bobble. As she watched, the man did a little dance. She watched in interest.

To her shock, the man, his back to her, suddenly shrugged off his shirt, followed by his pants. Then he turned back around. As Mai was about to close her eyes in disgust, she noticed he was wearing the hat on his… *ahem*

Mai took the mouse, ready to find some means to close this thing. Before she could do that, the man reached into the box and threw out a small paper which enlarged, covering him and her whole screen.

            Merry Christmas!

                        Wasn't that sexy, little girl? You know you want me…

                        ***^oLdiE^ grins the hentaiest grin ever***

                        You know where to find me on the street…

                        Haha 0:)

                                                                                                From: The number 1 sexy rookie, ^oLdIe^ ! :o)

Mai read the message in silence and shock. Then she burst out laughing.

When her laughter subsided, she clicked on the message and it disappeared. 

She entered the chat room, smiling, and waited.

One minute. Two minute. Three minutes.

Still no private message. Her spirit deflated, Mai scanned the names of the people in the chat. No ^oLdiE^.

Oh well, another day, then… 

Mai grinned again, remembering the cheeky message. ^oLdiE^ was one of a kind.

Mai switched off the computer and went to bed, another day over.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

*Are(Same as Oro) – Huh?

*Ore wa tensai – I'm a genious!


	8. Chapter 8: First Swim

Disclaimer: And so I shouted out my love for Slam Dunk and its characters, and so I yelled all night through… and so I think of all the guys and their lovers, and so I dedicate this ficcie to you! ^.^ LoL….. What does it look like, I own them or something? Yes, I do, I do… *snore*…….in my dreams……ZzzZzzzzzz……. Author's note: Ah, sorry everyone! I didn't realize that ff.net doesn't show the italics! It must've been a little confusing for ya'll to read which one is the storyline and which is the thoughts, ne? So as of now, the codes : 

            Thoughts : [ ]                Descriptions : ( )                 : Places/Backdrops of scenes               // // : Little voice

And the rest is as usual….. ^.^ So how've you been the past few weeks? Ah, the sufferings of PMR…. Lol….. Now exams are over, I wonder if any of you are still bothering to read this…….. ^.^ Well, I hope so! And all reviewers, thanks! I think I would definitely have left the ficcie hanging with no ending if it weren't for ya'll… ^.^ Sorry for the slow update everyone! My PMR's finally over…. *sighs in relief* And now I'm finally resting after a hectic week and two days with friends alone ^.^ Ah, I'm repeating myself…! Anyway… replies:

Mainime : Hey!! Ah, the burning question… ^.^ probably in a few chappies? Depends on my brain….. ^.^ Lol… but just to see Micchy's face everyday… *swoon* ^.^ But I've yet to see someone who looks like Rukawa! Lol… anyway thanks n hope u enjoy this chappie!

Joy : Sorry! Ehehe…My mom gave me very limited time online and I suddenly lost all mood to write during the exams! ^.^ Hope I'm not rusty now… Hope you enjoy this chappie too! Though it's not really funny… =P Ah, so how's your progress with him..? Lol…. Somehow the egoisticalness of a guy can grow endearing after some time, ne? ^.^

Maemi : Lol… there IS something like that… I found that exact one in my sis's computer! ^.^ it's called messagemates or something like that…. I got a big shock when I opened it by mistake! And as for ^oLdiE^ …. Whenever my demented brain feels like it! ^.^

Nothingtodo : Lol! Sexily hentai? ^.^ LOL!!!!!!!!! I inserted a small part of his book into this chappie… ^.^ Ah Mitsui… in about two chappies if my brain doesn't intervene! ^.^ Actually I dunno…. No plan up there, just writing from scratch! ^.^ Lol I wish I could skip form 4 and 5! I saw the physics and chemistry textbooks… *shivers* But in a weird kinda way, they seem interesting too! ^.^ I'm from Sri K.L. in Subang btw…lol ^.^

Renei : Heh heh… I hope Mitsui gets what he deserves too…. Go brain! ^.^ Lol… it wouldn't be life if it's perfect….. Sad but true, ne? ^.^

Tensaispira : LoL…. So how was PMR !? ^.^ My BM, Geografi, Sejarah and KH….. can die! ^.^ At least it's over now… can celebrate! Yeah! Merdeka! ^.^

Naomhee : Ahh….. you seriously know who ^oLdiE^ is..? lol… we'll see whether you're right! ^.^ Lol… any ideas to give? =P Lol.. hope you like the small scene from the book I inserted here ^.^ probably more in the future! Hope you enjoy this chappie!  
  


Ch0c0lat3 m1nt : Lengluii! Lol…. Thanks for reviewing….. And how about tuk-Y's present? Where you wanna buy..? keke… hope you like my continuation of the story…… Smile! ^.^

Arashi*k : ahh, yuuto-gurl! ^.^ uhh…..? Forgot? Nah its alright as long as you somehow manage to tell me in school, on icq or wherever what u think ^.^ Ah HI-MIT-SU ? whassat? A hikki-clan? Lol… ^.^

Sakura88 : Nah….. PMR's over, don't worry and enjoy! ^.^ I want a basketball hoop too/…. *cries*

Okayy….. I'm sorry all if this chapter really sucks…… but……. please tell me what you think anyway ! ^.^  Ideas, reviews, comments, criticisms, flames, anything…. Sorry to keep ya'll who actually bothered to read this waiting! ^.^ Enjoy!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

What really happened when Mai found the little pink book

As soon as Uozumi disappeared from sight, Mai sneaked into the gym and in no time had the book in her hands.

Mai opened the little pink book curiously, longing to know the contents inside. After all, which guy brings a little pink book to school?

[Hmm…. It's dated a year ago… I guess it must have been during his junior high days…]

-Uozumi's Little Pink Book-

Name : Uozumi Jun (decorated with VERY badly drawn, little pink hearts)

Aa. No one shall ever find this book. But I shall look at it when I want to laugh…

Curiosity piqued, Mai turned the page.

(Insert: A picture of Uozumi dunking)

[What's so funny about that?]

Mai scratched her head and pulled down a brown flap of paper covering the bottom half of the picture. She stifled a yawn as she laid her eyes on the picture. Her yawn caught in her throat as she choked.

[Oh my GOD!!!!!!!]

A spikey-haired grinning boy clutched Uozumi's pants which were obviously pulled down, revealing bright PINK underwear!?  
  


[Hee. hee. hee. hee.]

[Hehehe…]

[Hahaha…….]

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mai burst out laughing uncontrollably.

Suddenly, heavy footsteps sounded and a large shadow fell across her. Mai looked up to see Uozumi's horror-stricken face.

Mai ran for her life, giggling and carrying the little pink book with her.

[So Uozumi has a penchant for pink stuff, huh?]

Nyahahahaha!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The next day after school, Ryonan High

In the crowded hallway as usual, Mai and Yuuka pushed their way through the crowd. As Yuuka soon found out, trying to get Mai to go swimming was no mean feat.

            "Pleeeeeeeease…….?" 

            "No."

            "Oh c'mon, it'll be fun! Pwwweeeeeeeeeeasee…..!??"

            "No!"

            "Maii……. Have I ever let you down?"

            "…"

[Easy for you to say, but I've never gone in a pool my entire life…]

            "Just try it….. I guarantee you'll love it!"

            "…"  
  


            "Hey… are you listening to what I'm saying?

Mai stopped in her tracks and looked at Yuuka's pleading face. She sighed and put her hands on her hips.

            "Why is it so important to you that I try swimming?"  
  
Without even flinching, Yuuka replied.

"Because it's one of the best things that ever happened to me, as you are. You're my best friend and I really want to share my happiness with you…"

Mai looked into Yuuka's eyes, searching for any sign of trickery. She'd learnt not to trust people so easily …

Yuuka looked back at her, her eyes honest and bright.

[Yuu …. Why do I have the feeling this is another harebrained attempt to get me to do something I'll regret?]

Mai sighed. She could never win an argument once Yuuka set her mind to it…

            "All right…. But just for this, you're gonna treat me lunch for a week!"  
  


            "Yosh!!!! Sure…… I promise you won't regret this!"

Yuuka pumped her fist into the air in excitement and did a little victory dance. Laughing at Yuuka's antics, Mai grabbed her hand and dragged her to her locker before she could become publicly embarrassing.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

At Yuuka's house  
  


            "Mai, come on, just step in… you can do it!"

Yuuka coaxed the shivering, plump girl. Mai was very uncomfortably wearing an extremely tight swimsuit that Yuuka had wheedled her into doing again.  
  
            "What if I drown? What if I fall? What if I get a cramp? What if…"

Mai knew she was blubbering but she was too nervous to care. She tugged uncomfortably on the stupid bright yellow swimsuit, silently thanking god no one was watching them.  
  
            "What if nothing! The pool is only three feet deep! The water will only reach up to your waist… just take a step!"  
  


            "But still…"

"Have faith in yourself. Just believe…. Believe you can do it. It's kinda like taking a bath in a bathtub, you still have to step in, right?" 

Yuuka had a point there. Mai took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to calm her frazzled nerves. All of a sudden, a little voice sounded in her head.

            //What would Micchy think of you know if he saw you shivering here like a chicken?//

Mai felt tears forming under her closed eyelids. God, it still hurt to think of him…

[Baka no little voice…. Don't mention his name! And I'm not shivering like a chicken!]

            //Ah, but do you honestly think he cares…? He probably doesn't realize you're gone…//

[Stop it little voice… yamero… but what do you expect me to do? Face him after what happened?]

            //Oh well, since you're too chicken to do that… you could make him eat his words. Regret what he did. Show him.//

[Huh? I don't understand. Make him eat his words? Show him? How?]

            //*sigh* You're so slow. He called you a fat nerd, right? Show him you're not some fat nerd. Make him regret being nasty to you. He deserves it.//

[…??]

            //You're so exasperating. Just listen to Yuuka and swim. Make your life the way you want it to be. One day, when you're no longer a fat nerd, Mitsui will regret it…//

[Wait a minute, little voice… why are you suddenly being so nice?]

Suddenly, something tapped Mai's back and she realized she was falling forward. Her eyes flew open and her arms waved around wildly in a futile attempt to regain her balance. With a loud splash, she fell into the water.

Mai panicked, realising she was head first in water and didn't know what to do. Waving her arms and legs wildly, she managed to resurface and stand on the pool floor. To her surprise, it was, indeed at waist level. 

Flipping back her wet hair from her face, she glared in Yuuka's direction only to be blinded by a sudden flash of white light. She blinked in surprise and shook her head to clear her vision of the dancing white spots.

As soon as her vision cleared, the first thing she saw was a chibi Yuuka holding a camera, her fingers forming the 'V' shape.

            "Yuuka! You baka! What was that for?"

Laughing, Yuuka in her normal shape jumped into the pool beside Mai and slung an arm over her shoulder.

            "It's just for memory. After all, you do want to see how you looked the first time you swam, right??"

            "…"  
  


Mai suddenly grinned evilly.

            "What?"

Without warning, Mai dunked Yuuka's head into the water, soaking her completely. Mai tried to walk-swim as fast as she could towards the edge of the pool. She was about to clamber up when something grabbed her foot and pulled her back into the pool.

            "Not so fast, Mai, I've been swimming longer, remember?"  
  
Yuuka had the same evil grin Mai wore earlier pasted onto her face. And so the WW1 (Water War 1) began.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

8.00 p.m. , Mai's room

Exhausted, Mai collapsed into her chair and switched on her computer, connecting to the Internet. A smile still lingered on her face.

[Swimming is nicer than I thought…]

She spun her chair around and surveyed her room. Her eyes fell on Mitsui's MVP picture once more. She stood up and walked nearer, looking at his face once again. The little voice's words ran through her head again. 

            //Show him you're not some fat nerd. Make him regret being nasty to you…//

[Little voice is right…]

Determination in her eyes, Mai carefully took down the newspaper cutting and placed it into a box on her table. She ran around her room, taking down all momentos of him, among them the junior high basketball team picture, a few snapshots of him she'd secretly taken, a piece of paper with his writing on it… (she'd taken the confiscated note he was passing in class from the teacher's table) and placed everything neatly in the box.

Mai lifted the box and was about to throw it into the dustbin when she felt a tug at her heart. 

[Damn… I still don't have the heart to throw all these away…]

Mai opened the bottom drawer in her table and put the box in a far corner. Then, taking a key, she locked it firmly.

She plopped back into her chair and surveyed her room once more. It was much emptier now. A part of her felt hollow and empty, but another part of her felt relieved too.

[From now on, I'll change. I'll be a new me and soon enough… Every idiot who ever insulted me will regret it…]

Mai straightened up her shoulders and spun back to face the computer.

[Uh-oh… I forgot I set the chat room to auto-connect mode…]

A window flickered indignantly in the background. Mai clicked on it, smiling. She had a gut feeling who it was.

            ^oLdiE^ : Hora, hora little girl! :o)

            ^oLdiE^ : Don't wanna talk to the great ^oLdiE^ ? 

            ^oLdiE^ : Hellooooo……? Are you looking for me on the street now?   
  


            ^oLdiE^ : You don't have to be shy, you know…. Don't worry, I'm very **experienced** :o)

            ***^oLdiE^ grins hentailly***

[Hahahahaha! He's such a silly hentai baka….]

Mai laughed and typed a reply.

            Little_girl : Hora, hora you baka hentai! Lol… what was with the message yesterday!? :)

            ^oLdiE^ : Ah, I see you enjoyed it… though, of course, it can never be as sexy as me, the great, the number 1 …

            Little_girl : o_O  rookie?

            ^oLdiE^ : rookie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

            ^oLdiE^ : Heyy…….. how did you know what I was gonna say?

            ***Little_girl rolls her eyes***

            Little_girl : D'aho … you always say that!

^oLdiE^ : Oh right… heh.. heh… but my ultimate rookiness is tapped whenever I see or hold the bright, beautiful, orange sphere…

            Little_girl : Ah ha! A bright, beautiful, orange sphere? What kind of sport is that!

            ^oLdiE^ : Ahh… ahh! Sun-gazing? The beautiful sun is orange in colour, the reddish glow reminds me of a flower…

            ^oLdiE^ : Heh.. heh…

            Little_girl : Ahahaahah! What kind of stupid poem is that? Heh… don't expect me to believe that crap… Sun-gazing, huh?

            ^oLdiE^ : Why not? The sun is a beautiful sight…

            Little_girl : But you can't see it at night… Lol I rhyme too! Hmm…. But can you *touch* the sun?

            ^oLdiE^ : Uhh…… sheesh me and my big mouth. Guess it yourself!

            ^oLdiE^ : Unless, of course, you wanna visit me at Little Girls xxx Street… :o)

            ***^oLdiE^ whispers "I'm sexy!"***

            Little_girl : Lol, you silly baka, just spill it!  
  


            ^oLdiE^ : Heh heh… byee!!!  
  


            Little_girl : Chicken!! Ja ne.. :)

            ***^oLdiE^ :has logged off

Mai read the whole chat again before logging off. One sentence stuck in her head.

['***^oLdiE^ whispers "I'm sexy!"***']

Mai just had to laugh at that sentence.

[That baka… so silly, yet so enduring…]

With a stupid grin on her face, she switched off her computer and went to sleep.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

*baka – idiot

*yamero – stop

*D'aho(do'ahou, do'aho) – Fool


End file.
